


One Day at a Time

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: It’s only you and Jacob on the night of the 4th of July.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d do this for at the occasion of today because the mountain man needs love and support…

It was just you and Jacob in your tiny apartment. One small bedroom, plunged into darkness as the night settled on the big city. For now, silence reigned on the night, but you knew that soon the clatter would start.

You watched the moonlight seep through the sheer curtains that were swaying with the light summer breeze, invading the room and highlighting the contours of the few pieces of furniture you possessed; a bed, a dresser, a chair… You breathed slowly through your nose, gently stroking Jacob’s hair. You lowered your head, watching your man’s serene face as he slept peacefully, nestled between your legs, his head resting on your stomach as you sat against the headboard.

It was becoming easier and easier for him to sleep at night. These last weeks had been the best since you got him out of the hospital. He was doing well, his therapy was going well, and his recovery was near. He had had his fair share of low moments, but these were the highest ones.

However, the nights of celebration were always the most stressful ones, especially this night. The commotion always triggered something inside him, his worst nightmares, his worst memorizes. People wanted to celebrate, they had the right to. They just weren’t aware of the pain hiding behind the curtains of a small apartment on the third floor of a nearby building. And you couldn’t blame them.

As you kept stroking his hair, the first clamors of fireworks resonated within street, the sounds reverberating within the façade of the buildings. Your heart jumped slightly, your hand stopping its redundant movement and you looked up, watching as flashes of light illuminated the room for fractions of seconds at a time.

Jacob stirred in your embrace and you cradled his head gently, caressing his cheek with a slow, soothing pace. His eyelids trembled slightly as more blasts echoed. You murmured sweet, calming words to him, in the hope to lull him back to sleep, but his eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling above.

He remained still though, even through the rumpus of fireworks. “I’m okay,” he said, his voice hoarse with sleep, sounding almost surprised. This was a simple statement, but it spoke volumes to the both of you.

The commotion didn’t stop and he started moving, instilling a new wave of concern inside you before you realized he was repositioning himself on the bed beside you, pulling you against him as he lay on his side. You nestled against his bare chest, fingers entwining in the short hair covering his skin.

“Get some sleep, pup…” he said and you both closed your eyes as he tucked your head under his chin, sighing deeply in content. Through the clamors of the celebrations you both fell asleep, not waking up until the first rays of sun penetrated through the window, bringing with them the hope for a bright life.


End file.
